<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Hunted by Eryiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375278">Demon Hunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss'>Eryiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fraxus NSFW [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, Demonic transformation can be sexy, Dominant Freed, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Laxus, This is a little bit twisted but it's kinky so it's okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Laxus’ birthday, and Freed makes sure it’s a day to remember. His final gift is simple: indulge in Laxus’ most sick and twisted fantasy. So now Laxus stands half naked in a forest, hunted by his demonic husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fraxus NSFW [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was entirely the fault of thr Fraxus group chat, who somehow got onto the topic of monster fucking. As you can see in the tags, this has rough sex and mentions of blood, so read at your own disgression.</p><p>As always, thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. And I've got a <a href="https://eryiss.tumblr.com/">Tumblr.</a><br/>Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Demon Hunted</strong>
</p><p>Stripped to the waist, standing in the middle of a forest, Laxus was thrilled.</p><p>It was the blonde's birthday, and he had been spoiled rotten by his husband. Gifts, attention and food had been just some of the ways his lover had made the day special for him. Now, as the sun began to set, Freed had revealed what the final part of his present would be, and Laxus was fucking excited for it.</p><p>Anything. Any fetish, any scenario, any location. No judgment, just pleasure.</p><p>Initially, Laxus hadn't told Freed what he wanted. He had been a little shy about it, but Freed had confessed the most twisted of his fetishes and had given the blonde both a hard-on as well as the confidence to admit what he wanted.</p><p>He wanted Freed, in his most monstrous demonic form, to fuck him raw. But he wanted more than that. He wanted Freed to chase him down, hunt him like he was prey then fuck him where he stood. He wanted the thrill of the chase, the erotic feeling that danger was looming over him, the sudden feeling of being caught and having the man he loved destroy him. It had been a fantasy that plagued for months, and now it was going to happen.</p><p>"You ready?" Freed asked, still in his human form. "I can't fully control myself like this, you know?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah," Laxus nodded, a little breathless.</p><p>Freed's eye started to pulse with magic, and the anticipation sent a giddy nervousness into Laxus' stomach. Not only was he going to be hunted by the man, he was also going to watch him transform. Freed had also claimed he wouldn't use the magical aura that overtook him while doing so, meaning Laxus could watch the full transformation with hinderance.</p><p>Suddenly, Freed's bones started to crack. He looked into the air as his skin started to recede over his face, being replaced with cracked scales of bones. His eye pulsed manically as his hair started to lift into the air, and twisting horns slowly ripped open his skull.</p><p>Laxus had never seen Freed transform like this, and he was hard as fuck.</p><p>His teeth twisted into sharp, monstrous points as his skin darkened and darkened to a monstrous obsidian tone. The darkness spread down his neck, and a gargled, warped roar left the demon's mouth. The sounds of wildlife stopped as Freed roared, and Laxus was left looking dumbstruck, horny and riddled with nervousness as his lover's transformation continued.</p><p>Freed's body started to grow, starting in his right arm. His hand cracked, and Laxus watched as claws sprouted from his fingertips. His hands went grey and arms started to grow in size, testing the strains of his white shirt and ripping it in places. His biceps grew larger and larger along with his shoulders, and oily black fur sprouted through the tears and rips in his partially ruined shirt. Laxus gulped as he watched, the same thing happening to Freed's left arm.</p><p>His torso was the next to grow, chest expanding and pushing open the buttons of Freed's clothes. Now with the shirt fully open, Laxus watched as fur sprouted from his lover and his hard, strong stomach was covered in grey and black skin.</p><p>Next, his legs started to expand. His thighs grew, then his shins. His trousers, already tight, ripped under the pressure and fur started to push through it. Laxus' eyes lingered on Freed's crotch, and watched as the fabric bulged tight around the demon's dick. He gulped as he watched, fully hard now.</p><p>Freed let out a final, monstrous roar, dark fire crackling across him.</p><p>The fire decimated any remaining clothing that Freed had, leaving the demon naked where he stood. He was taller than Laxus, broader too. Everything was muscle, covered by scales and fur and cracked skin. He was a sight to behold, and Laxus did just that. His eyes scanned his lover, settling on the dick between his legs. It epitomised the word monstrous; larger than any cock should be, thick and hard, it's head already leaking.</p><p>Laxus wanted to worship this demon. But he also wanted to feel its wrath.</p><p>Freed walked towards him, slowly, tauntingly. He grabbed Laxus chin between his claws, digging them into Laxus' chin with more force than needed. A shivering moan left Laxus as Freed looked down at him.</p><p>"Ten seconds. That's how long you've got to get away from me," Freed growled, voice echoey and distorted. "If you use your magic after that, I will fucking rip you apart."</p><p>Laxus nodded, and Freed removed his claws from his chin. Laxus covered himself in lighting, shooting off deep into the unfamiliar forest as far as he could get. He counted out the ten seconds in his head, pulse racing madly as the reality of what was happening hit him. He was being hunted by his uncontrollable demonic lover; this was everything his dick wanted. It was the hottest situation he had ever been in.</p><p>When the ten seconds were up, a large roar filled the forest; Freed was advertising the hunt had begun. Laxus' inside lit up with exhilaration.</p><p>Stopping his magic, all he could do was run. His boot slammed against the dirt, pushing through the branches slapping against his bare torso. It stung a little, but it was so fucking good. It was a small feeling, but brilliant. He had to endure the minor pain of the bark hitting him because he was prey, being hunted by a monster.</p><p>He kept moving. He couldn't stop. He wasn't going to lie down and let Freed take him, he was going to put up a fucking fight. He was going to push himself to his limits, fight exhaustion if needed. That was the job of someone being hunted.</p><p>How long he had left, he didn't know, but he kept on running. He knew the demon had senses rivalling a dragon slayer, and Freed could probably sense him already. Smell the sweat running down his body, hear his erratic panting as he fled, know exactly what kind of a state Laxus was in and where he was. It gave Laxus a sense of hopelessness, a sensation sent straight to his dick. He was Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage and renown powerhouse, and everything he was doing was pointless because he was fucked.</p><p>And if that wasn't the hottest feeling…</p><p>Laxus grunted as a branch he pushed past winded him, knocking him off his stride. He stumbled a little but kept moving, looking forward. He could see a lake before him, a small run away. If he got to it, he could swim across without contending with the trees.</p><p>The idea of Freed fucking him in the water, where he was completely helpless, sent a chill over Laxus' body.</p><p>He ran towards the shimmering lake, breath heavy as he did so. The water made the ground less stable, meaning his pace slowed a little. He heard a ruffling sound behind him and looked around to see if Freed was there. There was nothing, and he looked forward again. His heartbeat was racing a mile a minute, and it was fucking thrilling.</p><p>Then, as he reached the edge of the lake, he was tackled.</p><p>The wind was taken out of him and he flew to the side. He looked across with panic to see that Freed had found him, and was grinning with his sharp teeth bared. Laxus couldn't do anything as Freed closed the distance between them both, pushing Laxus up against the tree he had been flung into. The feeling of heat from the monstrous form before him, pushing against him with muscles unrivalled by anyone, was borderline orgasmic.</p><p>One of Freed's claws dug into Laxus' hip, keeping him pinned face first against the rough park of the tree. The other grabbed a handful of Laxus' trousers, ripping them off him like they were nothing. His boxers were given the same treatment, and a moment later Laxus was left naked.</p><p>Naked, hard, and at Freed's demonic mercy.</p><p>The feeling was unrivalled by anything Laxus had ever felt. Pushed between the brutally muscular form of his lover and the painfully rough oak tree, Laxus could do nothing. Freed's free hand now grabbed Laxus' hair, and pushed his face against the tree and ground it against the rough bark. The demonic hand groped at his ass, claws digging in and making Laxus groan both in pain and pleasure. It was overwhelming, and so so good.</p><p>Then it happened. Freed started to fuck him.</p><p>Laxus mouth opened in a roar of pain as his ass was split apart by his lover's fat, long cock. It was stretched wider than it had ever been, and the feeling was beautifully painful. His insides were in agony, his cock quivering at the pain as it was rubbed against the tree.</p><p>Freed gave him no time to get used to the sensation, and was fucking him like an animal instantly. His thrusts were faster than Laxus thought possible, and the blonde could do nothing but moan and let the monster do what he pleased. Freed had warned him that the demon wouldn't care for Laxus' pleasure, and it had only driven Laxus wilder. And right now, the reality of the situation was presented to Laxus; he was just to be a toy for the demon.</p><p>Fuck that was hot.</p><p>Pinned against the tree by the mass of muscle behind him, Laxus felt the eroticism of everything hit him. He let out a loud moan as his cock spasmed and a powerful orgasm rocked him. He rutted against the tree, the pain of his dick against bark the last thing in his mind as his spunk shot out from him.</p><p>Freed's teeth were dug into Laxus' neck a moment later, breaking the skin and leaving a small trail of blood down chest. Suddenly Freed was cumming inside of Laxus, and his sperm burned like fire in his insides. It was incredible.</p><p>"Fuck," Laxus panted.</p><p>Not hearing Laxus, Freed grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. He turned him around and Laxus could see the demon was still fully hard, and he gulped at the sight of it. Freed slammed Laxus down, forcing him to sit on the damp grass so that he was eye level with the hard black dick. Laxus knew what was happening, and managed to open his mouth a moment before Freed took his head in his hands.</p><p>Not a second later, Freed was fucking his face. Laxus looked up at his lover as he gagged and slobbered around the thrusting cock. He could barely manage to deepthroat the thing but Freed seemed not to care, pushing his dick into Laxus' mouth as far as it could be.</p><p>Watching the demon, Laxus' cock hardened all over again. To have such a creature – such a monster – use him like this was something Laxus had been dreaming about for months, jerking off to when Freed was away, and fingering himself to when the thought passed him. And now it was happening, he was being face fucked by his demonic husband, fucked within an inch of his life without concern for if he came or not. It was the most intense feeling he had ever been through.</p><p>His eyes closed as Freed filled his mouth again.</p><p>Without warning, Freed let out an ear shattering roar. Laxus eyes clenched shut as the same hot cum that leaked from his ass filled his mouth, sliding down his throat. It had no taste, but burned hot. It felt like acid dripping down his throat Laxus moaned around it. His own dick erupted again, spurting cum over his chest and abs. He couldn't enjoy the orgasm, though, as Freed wasn't done with him.</p><p>Freed removed his dick from Laxus' mouth, still hard. Laxus grinned at the sight.</p><p>Again, Freed grabbed him and manhandled him into a new position. He threw Laxus into the ground, face first into a thick pile of wet mud that splattered around him. Laxus looked to the side as he was caked in the dirt, and Freed climbed over him again.</p><p>Without warning, Freed forced his fat cock into Laxus' ass again. He thrust as fast and viciously as he had before, leaving Laxus a moaning mess below him as he was pushed further and further into the thick pool of mud. He pushed his ass up against Freed's dick, feeling the man's claws digging into his biceps. The sensation of being fucked, pushed into the dirt, with claws inside him breaking the skin to leave claw marks was so fucking hot.</p><p>Freed must have been feeling it too, as he barely lasted before cumming for a third time. This was the most powerful orgasm, as not only did he roar, but he also let out powerful pulse of darkness magic into the air, which sent thrills over the blonde.</p><p>Laxus let out a weepy moan, dick shooting the final stream of cum his balls possessed into the milky mud. He panted heavily as Freed removed himself from his body, slower now. He too was spent, it seemed.</p><p>They both caught their breath for a moment, Freed stepping forward and gently scraping at Laxus' cheek with his claw. He watched the man with a grin across his features, clearly happy with the state he had brought his husband to.</p><p>"Was that everything you wanted, Prey?" Freed asked, voice still warped.</p><p>Laxus removed himself from the mud, which clung to his strong body as he panted. He was a mess: covered in claw marks, roughly fucked, exhausted and degraded, with his balls spent and his dick flaccid. He wore a randy smile and looked at the monster before him.</p><p>"Best birthday ever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>